HO John Peel 6 1988
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 6 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *Track dates are known plays rather than definite Tracklisting john peel 6 1988 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Surfin' USA (April Out-Take) (v/a album - Under The Covers - Other People Sing Other People's Songs) WEA International WX 146 *Revelation Time: South Africa *Little snip of John making a weak joke after playing Mahotella Queens Isidwaba. 27 June 1988 The track is on Songs From The Frontline *Mighty Lemon Drops: Paint It Black (single - Fall Down (Like The Rain) Blue Guitar AZUR 09 April 1988 *Wonderstuff: A Wish Away (LP – The Eight Legged Groove Machine) Polydor 837 135-2 28 June 1988 *Doom: Circles (session) 28 June 1988 *Doom: No Religion (session) 28 June 1988 *Pooh Sticks: I Know Someone Who Knows Someone Who Knows Alan McGee Quite Well (5x7" Box Set - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce FRIGHT 021-025 28 June 1988 *Jewel-T: I Like It Loud (12") JT-008 28 June 1988 *Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (Live Version) (split 7" flexi with McCarthy - You're Alive / Go Out And Get 'Em Boy! (Live Version)) Sound Affects FLEXSOUND 28 June 1988 *Perfect Daze: Bar Stool On The Floor (7" – Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution VS-11 prob 04 July 1988 *Public Enemy: Louder Than A Bomb (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 prob 04 July 1988 *Death By Milkfloat: Post Jazz Rumble Bumble (session) 04 July 1988 *Overlord X: Rough In Hackney (12" - The Earth Is Moving) Mango Street 12 IS 372 04 July 1988 *Eton Crop: Beating The Sicilian (session) 04 July 1988 *Moss Icon: Hate In Me (7" EP - Moss Icon) Vermin Scum NO 3 04 July 1988 *New Order: Every Little Counts 04 July 1988 side b *Eton Crop: Morozov The Bastard! (session) 04 July 1988 *Public Enemy: Caught, Can I Get A Witness? (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 04 July 1988 *Eton Crop: A Jolly Cheerful Crowd (session) 04 July 1988 *Eton Crop: Trivialities (session) 04 July 1988 *Beguiled: Bustin' Outta Tights (album - Gone Away) Dionysus ID 123308 06 July 1988 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Take It (session) 06 July 1988 *Inspiral Carpets: Seeds Of Doubt (12" EP - Plane Crash) Playtime AMUSE 2T 27 July 1988 *Bolt Thrower: Attack In The Aftermath (album - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution SOL 11 *George & Martha: I Understand (album - Another Head) Collision COLLISION 001 19 July 1988 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Armchair Critic (album - Joyce Offspring) Meantime COX 009 played 18 July 1988 *Thrilled Skinny: So Happy To Be Alive (Clinging To The Shelf) Hunchback HUNCH003 01 August 1988 *Big Black: Pete, King Of The Detectives *Heart Throbs: Too Many Shadows (single) Rough Trade RTT(T) 221 19 July 1988 *Hot Day Dante: Hot Days Turn (12" - Hot Days Turn / Rhyme Complication) Tuff City TUF 128029 26 July 1988 *Pixies: In Heaven (session) 26 July 1988 *Pixies: Wild Honey Pie (session) 26 July 1988 *Pixies: Carabou (session) 26 July 1988 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 6a 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 6b 1988 ;Length *1) 46:30 *2) 46:25 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *no longer available Category:1988 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online